


Everyone's Fallen Angel

by Asumin



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Birthday, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asumin/pseuds/Asumin
Summary: It's Yoshiko's birthday! This year, it fell on Friday the 13th. She feels unlucky, but maybe her luck will turn for the better.





	Everyone's Fallen Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Written in a little over an hour with minimal editing because I almost missed Yoshiko's birthday (Japan time).

It was late afternoon and class just ended. Yoshiko wore a sullen face as she walked towards the club room. Everyone in class didn’t greet her today. Even Hanamaru and Ruby went through the day without saying anything.

_“Ah, Yohane, your day fell on Friday the 13th. How fitting that such a cursed day coincided with the birthday of the fallen angel!_ “, Yoshiko thought to herself.  
She forced a smile, but she’s not convincing anybody. She was every bit unhappy.

 

* * *

“Yoshiko-chan!”, Chika exclaimed as Yoshiko opened the club room door.

Yoshiko was glad to get attention, even if Chika didn’t exactly say anything about the day. She was on the verge of tears when she noticed something strange.

“Where is everybody?”, Yoshiko asked.  
“And what the heck is that huge present in the corner??”

Chika just giggled and said “Just open it!”

“Oh I get it. Zuramaru must be inside this. You’re all teasing me again!”

At that moment, the giant gift box burst open.

“BUU BUU DESU WA!”

“Dia??”

“Sorry I’m not Hanamaru”, Dia teased Yoshiko.

“Dia-san, you forgot your line!”, Chika pouted.

“Oh!”  
“Sorry, but your princess is in another castle!”  
Dia gave Yoshiko a handwritten note as she righted herself.

Yoshiko was confused but appreciated the gaming reference.

_“Go back to your classroom._ “ The note ordered.

She gave Chika and Dia a sideways glance, but the two just smiled at her.

“Okay, okay”

Yoshiko left the club room perplexed but somewhat excited.

 

* * *

“Yoshiko-chan!”  
“Yousoro!”  
Ruby and You called after Yoshiko exited the club room. They pushed Yoshiko into the locker room and gave her a handmade dress.

“Change into that.”

Yoshiko tried to protest, but the two girls just giddily saluted her.  
Yoshiko emerged from the room wearing a black frilled dress that accented her slim figure.

“This... this is beautiful”

“We made it for you!”, Ruby explained.  
“Now, off you go!”  
Ruby and You gave Yoshiko another salute as she continued on her way back to the class room.

“Hey there, Yoshiko!”  
Kanan smiled as she stood in the hallway.  
”I need to blindfold you now.”

“Eeeh?”

Yoshiko wasn’t expecting this, but she readily complied.  
_“This is definitely a surprise party!”_  
Kanan led Yoshiko to the middle of the first year class room.

“Remove your blindfold once I close the door”, Kanan explained.

Yoshiko heard Kanan leave the room. The sliding door was promptly shut, and Yoshiko hurriedly removed her blindfold.

The golden light of the sunset has permeated the entirety of the room. A gentle breeze blew through the open windows and played with the curtains, making them look like auroras against an orange sky. Hanamaru stood by a window — her hair fluttering in the wind. She turned around and smiled as Yoshiko tried to make sense of the situation.

“Zu—”, Yoshiko choked on her words.

Hanamaru was wearing a white dress that matched perfectly with Yoshiko’s. The rays of the sun bathed her friend in a dazzling glow, not unlike an angel in the books Yoshiko read as a child. She was stunned by Hanamaru’s unfettered beauty.

“Happy birthday, Yoshiko-chan”  
Hanamaru’s warm smile pierced Yoshiko’s awkwardness. Hanamaru walked towards her childhood friend in short, dainty steps. She gave Yoshiko a small piece of paper.

 

__**I WILL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT COUPON  
** One-time use. Valid only for today.  


 

Yoshiko read the coupon and gave Hanamaru a questioning look.

“W-What’s this?”, Yoshiko finally broke her silence.

“Exactly what it says, zura.”  
“I will do anything you ask... just for today.”

Yoshiko just stared at the strange piece of paper, a dozen questions filling her head. Hanamaru waited quietly for what seemed like forever.

“T-Then...”

Yoshiko swallowed while she gathered her thoughts. The atmosphere, the brilliant display of lights and Hanamaru’s unwavering smile gave Yoshiko the courage to finally speak.

“I... I want you to always be _my_ Zuramaru.”

She finally said it. It was her roundabout way of confessing, but it was a confession nonetheless.

Yoshiko waited patiently for a reply.

“That’s a waste of coupon, zura.”  
Hanamaru’s gentle voice was more affectionate than usual.

“Zuramaru...”

“You’re the only one who calls Maru by that name”

“So... in that sense...”

Hanamaru looked deeply into Yoshiko's eyes.

“Zuramaru... has always belonged to Yoshiko-chan.”

* * *

The silence was deafening as the two of them gazed at each other. They had no need for words. Their knowing smiles told a story that only the two of them understood.

Then, a mellow melody started playing. It resonated in the room, filling it with a magical air.

“Shall we dance, Yoshiko-chan?”

“Yes.”

Hanamaru and Yoshiko joined hands and swayed to the sound of a piano piece. It was almost nighttime now; the curtains drew long shadows across the room. The couple danced. The darkness may hide the smiles on their blushing faces, but it could never muffle their heartbeats as the two of them held each other closer together.

The music faded as the last light of the sunset left the room completely dark.  
Yoshiko felt the warmest, softest sensation on her lips. She froze as Hanamaru gently lets go of her trembling hand.

“I... ... ...you, Yoshiko-chan.”

Hanamaru whispered to the wind, too softly for Yoshiko to fully hear.

 

* * *

Yoshiko was blinded as all the lights of the class room turned on simultaneously. She looked around the room and, for the first time, noticed all the decorations scattered all over. The cast of Aqours and all of Yoshiko’s classmates came pouring into the room. Mari came in with a gigantic chocolate-strawberry cake.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY, YOSHIKO!!”  
Everyone shouted in unison.

With a beautiful smile and tears welling up in her eyes, Yoshiko finally had the chance to say what she had been holding in all day...

“ **YOHANE!!** ”


End file.
